The Accident
by ThatsSoRavenFan
Summary: Raven has a good life until she gets into a car accident. For a temporary time she loses her memory. Its just her luck that she finds a boy who decides to take advantage of Raven's loss of memory. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own That's so Raven or any of its characters.

Summary: Raven has a good life until she gets into a car accident. For a temporary time she loses her memory. Its just her luck that she finds a boy who decides to take advantage of Raven not remembering anything. Please read and review!

Chapter one:

Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea were walking to their last class for the day.

" Hey you guys wanna come to my house today to study for our history test." Raven said coming up with the idea.

" Yah sure that would be great." Eddie said.

"Yah that's sounds good but I might be late, my cousins friend is coming to town and he needs a place to stay so I volunteered to let him stay at my house.

" Well ok how bout we meet at Ravens house at 5:30" Eddie said.

"OK I'll be there," Chelsea said. " Um is it ok if I bring him with me?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't see why not," Raven said.

With that the three of them walked to their last class not knowing what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own That's so Raven or any of its characters.

Chapter two:

"Hey mom, I just noticed I need to get something for my history project from the store, can we make it by 5:30?" Raven asked her mom as she came in the kitchen.

"Yah probably, if we rush down there really quick, will it take a long time to find?" Her mother asked her.

"No I don't think so." Raven said

"OK then hurry up and let's go" Her mother said grabbing her purse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven and her mom are in the car driving to the store. There is still a couple of minutes before they reach their destination. Raven starts to turn on the radio trying to pick out a station. Her mom still has her eyes on the road until this irritating song comes up and Mrs. Baxter tells Raven to change the station. Raven gives out a short giggle. Her mom gives her a little stare and then starts to giggle too. Right then Mrs. Baxter forgets to look if the signal is red or green and it just happens to be red and as she turns theirs a car coming straight towards them. It hits side of Ravens car and it was coming so fast that the car kind of for a split second hangs in the air on its side. With Raven and Mrs. Baxter not knowing what was happening just sat there in panic. Unfortunately the car tumbles two and half times. Raven and Mrs. Baxter are rushed to the emergency room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The doctors tell Mr. Baxter that Mrs. Baxter was going to be fine after a little rest but Raven had hit her head hard when the car was tumbling. Mrs. Baxter, Mr. Baxter and Corey go in to see Raven in her room in the hospital.

"Hey honey are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Baxter went to Raven and held her hand.

"Um yah…" Raven said a little confused.

Mrs. Baxter looked up at the doctor and asked if Raven would be alright. The doctor took a minute and then said that Raven had a slight head injury and that Raven would not be able to remember anything for a month or two.

Everyone in that room looked up at the doctor in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own That's so Raven or any of its characters.

Chapter three:

" Hey Raven, how are you feeling?" Cory asked as he came in the room.

"Um ok, I just have a headache." Raven replied.

"Well if you need anything just call me." Corey said as he reached the door.

" Ok but what's your name?" Raven asked.

Corey came back to Raven's bed. For a split second Raven thought he had a tear in his eye.

"Its true?" Corey said in a puzzled voice.

It seemed like he didn't mean to say it out loud but just had too.

"What's true?" Raven asked in the same voice.

Um nothing, forget it, my names Corey." As he said that he rushed out the door.

Raven was too tired to try to figure that out and plus the headache was really getting to her. She closed her eyes and in a few minutes she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven, Raven, look who's here to meet you." Tonia Baxter said as she shook Raven to wake her up.

Raven slowly opened her eyes. In front of her she saw two kids about her same age. One was a girl and the other was a boy. They both had a smile on their faces but it looked like their were filled up with sadness.

"Hey Raven your mom told us about what happened." Chelsea said in a sad voice.

"Yah how are you feeling?" Eddie asked in that same voice.

Raven just laid there for a minute thinking about what to say to these two unknown people.

'Um yah but who are you?" Raven said in a confused voice.

"Well I'm Chelsea and this is Eddie and were your two best friends." Chelsea said.

"Oh ok" Raven said still confused.

" Maybe after you feel better we'll hang out together but for now we better let you rest." Eddie said.

"Okay that sounds good." Raven said.

With that Chelsea and Eddie left the room and Mrs. Baxter came in.

"Do you want to join us for dinner." Tonia said.

"Um I'd rather skip today." Raven said.

"Well okay but tomorrow your gonna have to eat." She said with a smile.

"Okay" Raven said also with a smile.


End file.
